


Pixies, Centaurs, Wrackspurts... Oh My

by JLPierre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLPierre/pseuds/JLPierre
Summary: Prompt:
 Luna is looking forward to the Christmas season. She talks Theo into finding the perfect Christmas Tree. Griping, healing spells, and good hearted chaos ensues.All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this writing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [underthemistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/underthemistletoe) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Luna is looking forward to the Christmas season. She talks Theo into finding the perfect Christmas Tree. Griping, healing spells, and good hearted chaos ensues.
> 
> All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this writing.

"Luna?" He called out, his hand pushing the rustic wooden door back to its frame. Confusion spreading through him as he wondered if he was alone again, it wouldn't be the first time he had turned up to take her out for the day, only to find that she wasn't even in the same country, never mind village. He looked to the nearby armchair, sighing heavily unsure whether to sit down until he heard her heels on the metal stairs.

"Theodore," her voice sounded. "You are early?"

"Actually," he smirked, "I am late."

"You shouldn't admit lateness."

"I'm just trying to be chivalrous," he said as he stood back up to his feet.

Luna was wrapping a scarf around her neck when he looked to her, the bright blonde locks shimmering in the dimness her unopened curtains had created. She hadn't touched much of her home since her Father had passed, not that he let her remain here on her own too often.

"What are our plans today, _Lady_ Lovegood?" Theo asked, helping her with her scarf that she seemed to be struggling to put on.

"I thought it be obvious," she said warmly, her eyes wide with excitement. "We have to get a Christmas tree of course."

"On the 1st of December?"

"Precisely."

"I mean... it's the _first of_ December."

"I don't think I'm understanding you," Luna said innocently and he could tell from her expression that she really didn't.

He rubbed his lips together as he thought over his predicament, wondering whether to tell her that it was idiotic to get a tree so soon or choose to let her live in ignorant bliss and be happy.

" _Fine,"_ he groaned as she smiled sweetly. "But I will say I was hoping for more food and warmth than cold and muggle's."

"Muggle's?" She asked, walking out of her front door. "Oh no I don't get my tree from a shop, there's a forest, not far from here. I always get my tree from there."

"You get a _Christmas_ tree, on the first... from _a forest_?"

"Where else would you get them from?"

It was a remarkable question, having only ever experienced a tree at Hogwarts or Malfoy's. His father was never one for ' _Holiday Cheer'_ , usually gifting him with some life advice that normally revolved around not breeding mistakes like he had. Shaking that very feeling away as she looked at him waiting for his answer.

"I'm not actually sure," Theo said.

"I'll show you the best and only way," her bare hand slipping into his bare palm, his brain not quite prepared for the sudden contact before they were ripped, pushed and squashed through the air before their feet landed far too quickly on solid ground.

Theo's eyes slowly adjusted to the new surrounding, focusing on the wooden buildings and their frosted rooftops. He felt as though he had been shoved into a village where Christmas never died, the multi-coloured lights that danced along the rims of the houses.

"Nice _forest_ ," he smirked as Luna released her hand, forgetting entirely that they were still touching until she parted.

"We can't land in the actual forest," her voice lowering as she moved closer to him, "don't want to anger the dwellers of the forest by standing on their friends."

Theo, positively confused responded with a, "oh I see," as she signalled for him to follow.

"Would you still like to join me?"

"Do you still remember that it's the first?" He asked.

"I do."

"I'm just checking, just in case you got close to that funny plant again and thought you was in a different year," a smile creeping over his lips at the memory. "I'm not going to allow you to go in there, alone."

"I won't be alone," she said as the two walked nearer to the entrance. "There are all sorts of weird and wonderful beings."

"That is what I'm afraid of," he said under his breath as the two paused at the entrance.

It didn't look like much, but then he hadn't gained a lot of experience in good or bad forests. From what he assumed them to be like it matched, it was green with tall trees. An uneasy feeling sat restlessly in his stomach, as if his gut was warning him no good would come from this. Either that or it was a reminder that it was bloody ridiculous to be getting a tree in so early.

"You don't seem too have much spirit on you, maybe you'll find a little when we are looking," her hand tugging his little finger as if to follow, his head dipping as he walked under a low branch.

Luna looked to him as her feet crunched the branches under her shoes, her earrings coming into view and he noticed the little green trees dangling from her ears with blots of what he assumed to be baubles. To some, Luna was odd, but to him she saw the world in this beautiful way when he found it so haunting, wishing that he had one chance to see how she saw things.

"I'm not one for holidays," he said softly as he ducked again.

The words having left his mouth before he could stop them, floating from his lips making him look even more pathetic than he suspected he already did. Her eyes however danced over his face, gazing to him as he shrugged before feeling like he needed to better explain himself.

"My father wasn't really one for public displays of affection towards me, that included holidays and birthdays. I usually spend it intoxicated by a warm fire and waking all alone."

"That sounds awful, no one should be alone at Christmas," Luna sympathetically said, him noticing her shiver.

"I have Ogden. He's a good friend of mine," he smirked to himself, removing his jacket from his shoulders as he wrapped it around her.

"Oh, that's ok then," her head turning to look at the trees as he frowned, her fingers clutching the jacket tighter around herself.

Theo smiled, "he's the brand of fire-whiskey."

"Oh I know," looking into his eyes, his breath freezing in his throat. "I didn't want to make you feel bad about being alone, didn't want to be unkind."

The two of them stared, smiling stupidly, he felt himself blush as he began to smile, having to turn away from her beautiful eyes just so he could remember to breathe.

"Look Luna, I have to tell you —" a crunch of a branch sounded and he turned to face the direction, just as he did the arm of a medium sized tree was swinging in his direction. The branch, thicker than what it looked, pelted into his stomach knocking all the air from his chest as he flew to the ground in a heap.

"Theodore!"

The distant giggles of creatures sounding as he attempted to catch his lost breath. Luna's doll eyes coming into focus as she bent over him, her skin milky and her lips pinker than he remembered from a moment ago.

"Theodore? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said slowly rising to sit up, his hand rubbing his chest, feeling the bruising appear. "Just a little, winded."

"I should have warned you of the pixies, they're usually much kinder."

Luna had taken a step back, her hands held over her front as he eased himself to his feet, using the nearby tree for support.

"Oh, I bet they are," he added sarcastically before wincing at his own tone.

"Oh they are," Luna said absently as if she didn't notice, thankfully he thought as he tried to breathe normally, the pain in his stomach however was not easing. "You ok to continue?"

 _No_ , that is what he should have said but instead, smiling, said "yeah."

Her smile lit the forest floor as it seemed much darker now than a moment ago, his eyes casting up to the sky, disappointed to find it was hidden from view by the trees, light suddenly emitting from her wand as it lit the branch ridden path before them. Theo wasn't sure what he had imagined this place to be like, but this wasn't it, surprised to find it not open and full of twinkling lights or something else bizarre that would match her unusual taste.

"This is the best time to get a tree, Theodore," she said from just ahead of him. "They're just waiting to be picked."

"Oh," he said attempting to seem interested.

"I always came here to get my tree with my Dad," she said with sadness in her tone. "A tradition of sorts."

Theo sighed heavily, not realising how hard this must be for her, his hand reached out to tug her closer, bringing her in for a hug, her body fitting into his perfectly, wishing it was more than a platonic hug in her eyes.

"Thank you Theodore," she whispered into his chest.

"Let's get you a tree," he whispered as he let go.

The next few minutes the only sounds he could hear were from them and the forest, the frozen leaves and branches under their shoes. It was enjoyable, never having been in someone's' company where silence was not only bearable but also comfortable.

"I hate Christmas and yet I'm in a forest, getting a tree," he said with a smirk as she smiled. "I'm just telling the forest my life."

"I'm sure it's listening," she said with a serious expression that he chose not to question.

It became darker the further in the forest they got, the sun may not have settled down for the night, but it wasn't illuminating much of the world that they were in either. Her eyes however didn't seem to notice, her wand high lighting the way.

"Are you home for Christmas?" His hand rubbing his ribs, the cold making them ache more than they had done.

"I hope so," she said as the two continued on the path, stones crunching under their shoes, "do you have any plans? You should go to someone you care about at Christmas, not Ogden."

"I'm not one to be a burden..."

A crunch of a branch sounded beside them. Theo suddenly placing his arm over her waist as the two of them haltered, his eyes looking in the direction to meet a pair of yellow eyes staring him down and he honestly questioned what bizarre place she had brought him too.

"Luna…" he said as calmly as he could muster. "Run!"

"But it's –"

"– RUN!" he said cutting her off, pushing her forward as they suddenly sprinted in the opposite direction of the beast currently wishing to hunt them down.

His feet slamming into the ground as he attempted to kick it away as quickly as he could. _This is fucking unbelievable, Christmas is a lifetime away!_ Her hair was blowing in the breeze of their speed, his hand reaching out to her, turning her suddenly in the opposite direction. A large gust of wind knocking the little breath he had in him as they turned, hurting his still tender chest. He was ducking to miss the branches and avoiding tripping only to find that each one slapped him and tripped him. With each scratch of his skin he hissed under his breath, _you, Luna Lovegood are lucky I love you_ —. His skin suddenly feeling warm and hot and his feet were slowing as the thought hammered against him; _I think I am in love with Lovegood…_

Looking over his shoulder as he saw the coast was clear, tugging on her arm as they slowed to a stop, leaning against a tree as he attempted to steady his thoughts.

"– They aren't dangerous," she interjected suddenly. "They are just very misunderstood creatures."

"Say that to Malfoy when you see him next," he said, his breath haggard.

"I've met a rather friendly one a few times," she said smiling, her hand grazing his cheek, her fingers showing the scarlet liquid from the cuts that he could suddenly feel.

 _Luna, I need to tell you something,_ he said in his head as he focused on her. _I think, that I may be in lo_ –

"AH!" His thoughts disappeared as he felt something bury into his side, his head turning as he saw the arrow sticking out from his back. " _MOTHERFUCKBALLS!_ "

"We need to move, Centaur's they don't like –"

"– _ME_ , they don't like _me_!" He bellowed, her arm moving around his waist as the two of them half-shuffled a few feet when his legs weakened, sinking to his knees before falling on his side, the arrow sticking out of him at an angle. "I can't, I…"

"I am curious as to why they did that."

"Luna! A little…" Biting back the swear on the tip of his tongue, "… a little help?"

Nodding she bent down to him, her eyes scanning over the arrow and what he imagined was the wound. Her fingers had drawn her wand and as suddenly as he felt it strike him, she had pulled it out.

"AH! Holy mother of Merlin," he hissed, his fist flying into the leaf covered mud. "Oh, Merlin, Salazar –"

A soft liquid suddenly drowned the area as his skin began to tingle and feel cold. His eyes looking back at her, the intense frown across her brow as she placed the lid back on an unmarked bottle, her wand suddenly swishing before he felt the area dry out.

"I don't think this forest likes you."

"What gave it away?" he said rather irritated, slowly turning his body as he winced.

"Your aura," she said as she looked at the scratches to his face, "you should really keep your eyes open when you're walking into the unknown."

Theo half wanting to bite back that he had been, that he suspected the _bloody_ forest had a mind of its own and had wished for nothing more than to embarrass him or kill him.

He closed his eyes as he tilted his head up, slowly turning to sit properly on the ground. He felt a soft tickle on his nose and as he opened his eyes. Snow was falling, daylight fading from the Earth and his eyes moving to hers as her fingers touched his cheek, his breath hitched at the sensation. Her hand moved quickly for her wand, waving it over him as he felt his skin slowly knit back to what it once was.

"You looked more rugged, but, I'm sure you prefer to be in less pain," she smiled as he nodded. Her eyes gazed into his, electricity crackling between them, "do you want me to kiss you better?"

Theo's eyes widening at her words, her own seemingly unfazed by his reaction, "do I want you to … what?"

"I thought that was what you was looking for, sorry."

"No, no, no," he said shaking his head in a panic. "Unless you, well, I wouldn't – no, no, I don't want you to… feel obligated or –"

"I don't think kissing you would be all bad," she said composed. "The Wrackspurt have left you alone now."

"The Wrack…?"

"Yes, they were flying all around earlier, very distracting if I do say," she said dreamingly.

"Distracting?" Theo felt as though he had lost the conversation entirely.

"Yes, it's hard to want to share something special with someone when there is an audience."

Theo frowning before realizing what she meant, "you – you want to kiss me?"

"I think I have for a while," his heart rate quickening. " _Well_ , it points that way it seems."

His hand moved to her cheek as he quickly began to tell himself to be slow and not rush this, watching disappointedly as her eyes began to look through him.

"That's the one," she suddenly proclaimed excitedly. "The forest must have been leading us here the whole time, how wondrous."

Luna had stood up quicker than she had ran earlier, Theo's hand dropping to the ground as he silently groaned before running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Look Theodore, it's…"

Theo turned his body as he moved onto his knees, his eyes looking in confusion at the monstrosity that was behind him. For a second he was unsure if she was teasing him, but one look at her eager eyes and he knew that he had been 'Lovegooded'. The tree was barely a tree, more bark with twigs sticking out of it, the ends of said tree only having occasional clusters of pins and he almost pitied it for being so bare.

"Do you not think it's perfect?"

"I'm thinking a lot of things, Luna" he said indifferent.

"I think this is the one," accustomed to his sarcasm. "I think it needs us as much as we need it, don't you think?"

"Sure," he shrugged, rising to his feet moving closer towards her.

"Something's just need a little extra love and support, especially things that don't know how to ask for help…" Her eyes meeting his, warmth spreading through him as he realised as to what she was implying. Her hand finding his as she gave it a gentle squeeze. "There's always something more than meets the eye, wouldn't you agree, Theodore?"

"I think, I do," her smile brightening the woods around them, his hand moving to her waist as he brought her closer.

"You've wanted this for quite some time, haven't you?"

He frowned, ready to ask how she knew when her soft lips pressed against his, his hand moving to her chin, his lips tracing hers with his own. He felt as though he could fly, that he was flying, that he was weightless and it only seemed to stop when she paused, her lips barely touching his as they began breathing each other's air.

"I like tree shopping," he said softly. "Is it as fun decorating it?

"Maybe," she smirked, kissing him again.

* * *

 

All credit goes to JadePresley for the fantastic and beautiful aesthetic, much love <3


End file.
